Jane Farr
Background Origin Jeanette "Jane" Rose Farr is a european, fifteen year old girl who is the daughter of Eve Eden and Scott Farr. Scott died when Jane was only six years old. One cold, winter night Jane ran away from her home to persue her dreams as a magician. Jane wasn't a huge and popular known magician across the States, but she would leave a mark on the small towns she visited. She was known at some small towns where others spread the stories of her amazing feats. Powers and Abilities Powers * Magic * Unique Physiology * Umbrakinesis - Jane can manipulate and control shadows to her satisfaction. * Flight - Jane can levitate into the air. * Shadow Homunculi - Sometimes called "Energy Manipulation", Energy Construct Creation is the ability to create and manipulate various energies in a manner that creates matter from virtually nothing. For Green Lanterns, they use their rings to create solid light out of willpower. * Shadow Teleportation - Sometimes called "transportation" or "portals", Teleportation is a term used to describe the ability of some characters to move their bodies from one location to another. Most characters who utilize this ability do so with just themselves or someone in physical contact with them. Others can open portals to move themselves from one location to another. * Shadow Transformation - Sometimes confused with "metamorphosis" or "shape-shifting", Transformation is a term used to describe the ability of some characters to alter their physical body into one specific form. Certain characters can only transform once and are stuck in that form for good. Others can transform back and forth either at will or by certain conditions. * Transmutation - The user can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. * Telekinesis - To move things with one's mind. * Latent Telepathy - She can read peoples minds and potentially change or erase them. * Empathy - She can read or change somebody's emotions. * Pyrokinesis - Jane can manipulate fire to her satisfaction. * Regenerative Healing - Jane can heal fast after an injury. * Illusion Casting - Jane can cast illusions, which made her such a good and popular magician in the small towns she visited. * Invocation - User can gain control over the targets (living or unliving) by using names or phrases to manipulate a person or the universe itself, their words provides them with control over who and what they desire to manipulate. * Mystical Blood - User's blood has magical/mystical properties, granting them various magicalabilities through use of their blood. * Astroremkinesis - Jane can manipulate celestial/astronomical objects. * Astronkinesis - Jane can manipulate the remnants of dead stars. * Astrakinesis - Jane can manipulate astral energy. * Asterokinesis - Jane can manipulate cosmic energy. Abilities * Mutli-tasking - Jane can perform more then 1 action at once. * Omnilingualism ** Linguistic Assimilation - Jane can know another one's language through physical contact. ** Telepathic Translation - translate all languages and cause others to hear language they understand and vice versa. Weaknesses * Jane is a mortal, and so she has the weaknesses that any other mortal would. Stabbing, Shot, etc. * Jane can be outsmarted or bested.